Code lyoko: episode 69 The sea of miracles
by Flipicerobot
Summary: Skid is ready. Our heroes have their first travel in the digital sea and find something about X.A.N.A..


**Hello I'm going to write another extended story. As long as possible. Here we go.**

**#**69: The sea of miracles

[ Computer lab] 17/09/2013 18:00 time before departure 15 minutes

The group is in the laboratory. Jeremy explains the physics of the digital sea." Lyoko is the gravitational sphere, surrounded by liquid shell of digital sea. I suppose that X.A.N.A. uses this phenomena. Odd suggested. " So, we must find all these things and destroy it." Jeremy calms him down. " Odd, It's not that easy as you think. Do you remember what happened yesterday." Odd rubs his neck. " Oh yeah." William asks. " When is our first departure?" Jeremy looks at his watch."about twelve minutes." Then William announces " Who wants to explore the digital sea, raise his or her hand and say I want." everyone does" I WANT!" Jeremy ordrers " Go to the scanners."

[ Scanner room ] 18:05

" Transfer: Odd , transfer: Ulrich , transfer : William.

Scanner: Odd , scanner: Ulrich , scanner: William.

Virtualisation. Now girls it's your turn.

transfer: Yumi , Transfer: Aelita.

Scanner: Yumi , scanner: Aelita.

Virtualisation.

They appear in the arena of the sector 5. they run through the wall. Odd remarks " good elevator." Jeremy answers " You still have not seen anything." They ride it the elevator. They are amazed by the picture. The skid's dock chamber is filled with crystal projectors. The skid itself has a pilot cabin with wide wings, and hooking beam. on the beam there's four mini-ships called 'navskids' '**The details of the skid you'll see in the show.'**

They step on their ports. "Well... Who's driving." Odd asked. Aelita answers" I am of course." Jeremy announces "energize" Their ports envelop the warriors with their light. every one appear in their seats. " do you guys hear me? "Loud and clear Aelita."

-"Loud and clear Aelita."

- "loud and clear Aelita. "

- " loud and clear princess."

-" okay the next step. Supports away!"

The supports release the skid. The Skidbladnir floats up. Aelita checks up the systems." Sonar: online, Laser generators: online, grav. engines: online, shields: online, radio: online." Jeremy is confused: " Radio?"

-"Uh-huh. Just for entertainment."

-" Okay just fly to the tunnel" As he said that, tunnel has just opened. The skid flies from the metallic ball. Jeremy announces:" Okay guys get ready for dive."

-" dive i.. .1... Go!" Skid flies down and enters the Digital sea. Jeremy tries to contact them:"Aelita? can you hear me!? Anyone!?" Then the voice shouts at him. " Jeremy it worked." Jeremy skipped a calms down."Okay. What it looks like." Aelita send him the visual. It looks like a city upside down with blue skyscrapers and white light in the sky. everyone are amazed "WHOA!" Jeremy says:"Okay, you have ten minutes before the mission begins. " Odd swears:" OWW... thank you Jeremy. Aelita let's listen the music." Aelita agrees:"okay." She press the the green button the the panel. Radio plays '_Crazy. By Daniel Powter' _Skid flies among the servers Odd Notices something: " Hey what is it?" Jeremy explains:" This is the data hub. If you dive into that, you'll dive out from the hub on the other side of the sea. Just think that is the accelerator."

-"Cool!." The song ends "Okay. What the next song." Ulrich suggests: " How about 'Its not my time'

-"O.K." She press blue button, then scrolls the panel, and chooses 'Its Not My Time by 3 Doors Down' William cheers" it's my favorite song!" Ulrich sings " .. And it's not my time, i'm not going. There's a fear in me, its not showing. This could be the end of me. And everything i know. But it's not my time. i'm not going. There's a fear in me, and I know that. This could be the end of me. And everything I know... There might be more than you believe. There might be more than you believe. There might be more than you can see..." then William joins: " But it's not my time. i'm not going. There's a fear in me, and I know that. This could be the end of me. And everything I know. But it's not my time. i'm not going. There's a will in me, Now it's gonna show. This could be the end of me. And everything I know. There might be more than you believe. There might be more than you believe. There might be more than you can see. I won't go. No I wooooon't goooo down! Yeah!" Yumi asks them in interest. "Wow! It's your favorite song, isn't it?" Ulrich and William are nodding. " Are you kidding this the best song ever!" They hear Jeremy's voice:" Guys, the music pause is over." Odd is in dissapointment: " Well, What is this mission?" Jeremy checks the radar." I've located the strange signal in 500 meters to the west from you." Aelita responds: " got it. " Skid rotates.

**In 5 minutes**

[ Digital sea_ y: 457 x: 133] 19:26

The Skid arrived to location. Aelita asked. " What is it Jeremy? Another sector?"

-" Only one way to find out." Skid enters the sphere. The ship dives out the sea. Ulrich reports:"The desert. like on lyoko."

-" You need to explore it, while I find the data about this."

-"Disembark." everyone gets off.

[ Unknown territory] 19:30

While the group explored the half of the territory, Yumi and Ulrich have a discussion. " H-hey Yumi! can I talk to you about something" Ulrich asked. Yumi replies" Yeah why not."

-"Listen Yumi, it's about us."

-"uhh... Ulrich I told you. We're just friends."

-" No. Not about that. I mean... Who suits me?"

-" I don't know"

-Okay what about you?

-"I don't know either."

Jeremy sees, that something goes in their direction." be careful! six blocks coming in your direction. Odd loads his arrows" It's showtime!" Then he shoots at blocks" ACID ARROWS!" They melt down and explode. " YEAH! I'M THE MAN!" Yumi charges her staff at them and push into the digital sea. William norices mantas on the way " supersmoke!" He then reappears on back and slices manta. He did that on the rest. "Good job William" Jeremy remarks. Odd sees that the monster approaches them " so a megatank wants to play huh." Jeremy notices that this monster is different. " Odd this is not a megatank."

-" What? What do you mean?" The monster opened its shell. Inside was only one gun. it charged up and shot at Odd. He barely dodges it. "WOW! That was powerful!" Ulrich says: " What is that thing" Odd answers:" I might call it 'ultratank'"

-" Odd i think you can use acid arrows to destroy it"

-"O.K."

-" ACID ARROW!" He shot at ultratank. The arrow melts the shell and strikes through the monster. Jeremy shouts through the microphone. " Guys RUN!" Aelita asks"What is going on?"

-" I see 30 monsters on the holomap."

- "WHATTTTTT!"

- " HURRY AND GET BACK TO THE SKID!" They run as fast as they can. But hornet were faster. Jeremy checks the stats:

**ODD: 60 Lpt**

**ULRICH:75 Lpt**

**YUMI:90 Lpt**

**WILLIAM: 85 Lpt**

**AELITA:60 Lpt**

**SKID: 93%**

**" **We're here Jeremy." Aelita said.

-"energize" they all appear in their seats. Skid dives into the digital sea.

[ Digital sea_ X: 205 Y:511 ] 20:14

Skid is on half way to lyoko. Then the sky changes from blue to red. Jeremy sees monsters " X.A.N.A. sends some monsters to you. And they look like kongres. " We got this." Aelita replies. Jeremy says: " Aelita releas the navskids."

-" navskids away!" Navskids get off the ship. /**\**

**SORRY FOR SKIPPING THE BATTLE. I AM TOO LAZY./ YOU CAN IMAGINE THE BATTLE BY YOURSELF.**

[ computer lab ] 20:29

" So Jeremy what did you find out." William asked. Jeremy answers: " X.A.N.A. takes control of the super computers to create zones that now called replicas. To defeat X.A.N.A. we need to destroy the super computers."

-"How do we do that?'

-" No idea." Jeremy sighs. " we must go to home now." they agree and walk away.

**I CAN'T WRITE SO MUCH... SOMETIMES I'M VERY TIRED. BUT THE NEXT EPISODE WILL BE IN 2 DAYS. NEXT EPISODE: # 70 NUCLEAR ENCOUNTER. P.S. I LIKE TRANSFORMERS PRIME.**


End file.
